


IM NOT OK (I PROMISE)

by Hinawadidntdie4this, ottersir



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: IM SO FUCKIGN SORRYXL, M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinawadidntdie4this/pseuds/Hinawadidntdie4this, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottersir/pseuds/ottersir
Summary: victor . henry. raini roderiguez. robert walton. nad one everalasging love. brought to you by two fools in creative writing. youre welcome.
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	IM NOT OK (I PROMISE)

**Author's Note:**

> im. so sorry

Victor sucks. Thats it. looked down at his bed. He was loistening to MCR, ((the best band ever btw) and his thick black eyeliner ran down his face as he sobbed unconrttrrollablty to the sound of gereard way’s beautiful vcocde god 

“VICTRORORR” came da voice from downstrarir ir somewhere sin thr oyuse. Victor GORANDE SO LOUD AAAUGGHHH!!! WHO WAS DISTRUBINF HIS GERRADC WAY TIME!!! He STOMPED over to his door and thew opne the door, but the doors in theis house open outsweads so he hit wgioevr wasthere in the nose.

OW FUCK GOD GDAMMIT someone yelled, the voyec tellling victor thats it was NONE OTRH THAN HENFRY CLERVDL and he wsays “OH GOD HGENRY” and henry says oh hei voctior love of nmy life i mean my best friend and victir swez hi and henrh wsays ur MCR voice is so sweet and beautiful and victor syasd yesah ok can i get back to MXR ans henry says :(

Victro elsrt henry int o his wroom and sits on the bed,. Henry goers to sibt as well but vcitror atopn s hiom. “NO SIT! ONLY STAND.” henry looks veyr sad. Victri shrugs and thriws himself back donw ontot the bed withc a loud sigh.

Victro begins to screech IM NOOOOTTTTT OOOOOKAY IM NOT OH KAAAAYYYYYYYY in a beautifuo off key and Henrys ear beigndi to vbbleed but tits ok bc it s victor his best friend NOT homo.

All of the sudenwhe! Herny lookss at victro sititng ther eon th ebed, singing then gerad way song thta henry actually doesn't knwo bevcfaud he secretly doesnbtliek geerad way, but rihhe owunt tekll victro that. Henry sascvtsually wikes clasidcal music. Anyeway. Henrye is wloosking at vcitfro and he s like……………..ohg no….hes hot………….

Vitcor noticed henry starrring atr him anmd he sez HENRY come hr ;)) and henry sidt and he sez NO SIT. ONLY COME HR. and henry sec ok and comes hr and victri KISSES? HIM????? And sez mm, henry ur uh. Whats the wrd.. Ho.. um…. Ur.. he thinkd for as m,init. H….hsexy. :)

Henry ebecome s tomato. Ofhuby nmy gdos victro your didntg have to ssayh thta oghg! v=henry is sof f freaking flusrtedred!! Ohghf!! He hasv a passingh thougght about his legs hryting but vcitro said no sit son he mustg duffer. We alsls suffer for loev.

Victro tjebf sezummmn henry no hkmog but ur my besdt friend EXCOET geraryd way ferafr way us my BEST fred. but i tdull kike you too dotn worty he ses with a smile as je rubs at wlhis beautufil blvu eyed noe smeard wuth eyelind and maskara. 

yhr dorn even nkwno gevrward way!!! hes nyi evenn rela!!! henryr angeyes, causgej victro toSCREMA in a FOT of RAWH. I AM DO MAD RHFR NOW!!! I AM TNTKHING MORE BUTT A BLSL OF RAGE!!!! victrot screams,pushging henrybso hard that he falls on the floor wittg a THDU.

vicyor tis now SINKO MOFNE AND RUNS AROUND ON ALL FOURS LIKE A HORSE GIRL!!!!!! HE SEZ HENRY i haTE YOU AND I M TRAGDBSJEVSJSVAKDVSJSVSJVSS SIDHSKDBZOEBDKDJIDDBDUSIDHSKSOSGDOEBDOENDJRBSKDUEKDBSLD THEN HE KEELS OVER AND GETS A FEVER. 

NNNGO!!! VCUTXEI IM SIEEY!!! IM SOD SORRY IMG GFHVK henryruhsehsoever to biccor!!! he fmeesl so bad...vcuctir was the knyky person who doesn't ate hitm and nkw….henrh shakaeshsi head and packs victro up off the gridhd andlasys himdon the sfotb bedz.  
Victor wanke up SCREAMKNG about mine creasfin but it wad only HENRY!!! GERSRD WAY DENIER BENRH!! victor gies to scream but the. FAIN TSS but then waked up again and taked genry hadb in his feebly henry…….. he saus feebly iam fweaj,,: i wantd u to know thdt.,, i love u…… kill mine creation..;33 then ge vloseds his eyes becside its nappie time and going silkie mofe makes d him tired!

henryr be mlekek OH!!! ON GDO BY THRE QUEEN HE SIAD HE LOVES ME!!!! henry deceiss to wfatcg victeo instead of gouffn out of hsi wya to knock oervr vciydor’s legeo stature. he kepeso callging it his cretaion because he cried utbil henry put moteirs in it and jow whrbevr hou tocuh it it scremas and wont turn off liek a zhu zhu pet.

Vicyor WAKES to vfsee henry laiding on the bed next to him but he can STILL SEE HOS CREATUODN AND HE SCREAMS but then immediatelu stips becaidre henry if reight THERE and he knows him creafioxn wont tounch him if hes wruth victor i mean henry and he wasnt s to uell at henry about SOTTING on his BEND but ges boy technically sitting hes slaying down face down on the blacmndkt and victor doesnt deel like hamdoing that right bow so he closeds his eyes AFTER taking a phat rip off his Bedside Bong. 

herynr be leije...slepe. henryr sleeps and he sez vecctie...vcitor….stopt….and victdor’s liek im nott dojgng anythigng and ne victor’s eyes SHOOT OPEN!!! henry is ALSPEEP!!! vcidyor gaps.. BENRYR SLEPETALK??? he do be kidna saying stuff doe…victir, hhhg….i mens victor, high as a kite, rorlls over anbd tunes in to what heny is sayjgn curoosuly.

vicyot listen to henry said vinctr……… quesefilla……….. vindvt…. hrg….. him creatin……… urg.. and he aksmosst CRU becaide henry say his name??????? itcsnnit BE henry sarf “Fiesta, party quinceñera, family all together we can be as one” and victro days HENRY WAKR UP YOUR HECIB A NITEMARE HOLY SH***!!! (he ssys the censor out lifu)

herbry SCREMAID! HE rroLLLS HVE R ANDBNERALRH CRUSHEHD VICTRO. but ge survived. weak ass. AND HEBRJYF SAYS KM SO SORIRY VICTRO and vucyrro sayd *poof* a d s cougkt as yenrry rolles off. are yoy okayse???? i w as zo scared zhanek u for wakhng me and vciteo blintky and gieb him a ;) im ocik ;)))) mmmmfffuck

Anywayz My Dear Soster Maragret thos si what i havr observes from my perch outside victor window i dont have long to warn my beautfil, sexy, godlike, hot, amazing, never be vore seen, lovely, hot, cool, interesting, hot companion that RAINI RODERIGUEDZ is ON HER WAY but i must tell him,,,. i may never return to briddish. 

-Love xocoxocoxo, Robbie Rwaltin. 😘


End file.
